The Story of Chase and Cameron
by chaseluvers
Summary: Basically this is just a huge story of everything that happens with these two from when they met. The first few chapters are pretty shotty coz I was just starting but the rest are pretty good. Hope you enjoy. Reviews Welcome. Major Chameron!
1. Prologue

**Prologue…**

Firstly I would like to say that theses stories were started nearly two years ago by me and my good friend and fellow Chase lover KT. We got bored one day on the bus on our science excursion so we decided we would start our own Chase/Cameron fan fic because we had read some on IMDB and thought it would be a fun idea to do it ourselves.

The first few stories are pretty bad in terms of grammar, layout and pretty much everything but the story line. Hopefully you like my writing as the stories get further and further.

I absolutely MUST give a shout out (however I kinda already did) to my friend KT for helping me write some of these and giving me plenty of critique. Thanks heaps KT. Love ya's.

So to my fellow Chameron lovers, enjoy and I hope you keep reading them. Reviews welcome.

Love

chaseluvers

xx


	2. The Night After

After 'that night' Chase and Cameron try hard to forget anything that happened as they are embarrased. Cameron because she needed drugs to make her long awaited moves on Chase and Chase because he let his personal feelings get in the way of his common sense. He is worried he shouldn't have slept with her while she was on drugs but when Cameron started kissing him, he lost all sense of everything.

House dismisses his employees after a busy day. Cameron takes longer to pack up and House asks if she can run and try to catch Chase in the lobby so she can give him a form House needs signed. Cameron agrees but as she gets to the lobby she sees Chase driving away. She decides to just put the forms in his mailbox. When she gets back into her car, for some reason it won't start. She swears and walks upto the steps of Chase's apartment. When he opens the door, he looks suprised but invites her in. She explains she needs to use the phone to call the mechanic. He looks at his watch and says they won't be open this late and she should stay the night in his guestroom. She doesn't want to agree but she doesn't really have a choice. Chase offers her a drink and she accepts. There is a bit of small talk that soon becomes a very awkward silence. Cameron suddenly breaks the ice by saying "I'm so sorry about...everything. I had no right to pressure you into something you didn't want to do." Chase shakes his head, stands up and goes to sit beside Cameron and takes her hand."You didn't pressure me into anything I didn't want to." Cameron and Chase look at each other and realise how the other feels. They kiss. 

Cameron arrives at work obviously happy. House sees her and Chase's secret look but doesn't comment. He tells Chase to go get an MRI for their latest patient. Cameron reminds House that multiple people are needed on MRI's and offers to go. House knows about her and Chase and quickly makes an exuse to leave his office. House watches her and sighs.

Foreman has also noticed Chase and Cameron acting differently. While conducting the MRI, Foreman confronts Chase about it and Chase admits that last night he asked Cameron out on a date. Foreman struggles not to laugh. Chase doesn't even notice, he is too busy thinking about Cameron to notice. Foreman shrugs and shakes his head and continues the MRI.


	3. The First Date

Chase arrives home and looks at the clock. It says 6.30pm. He swears realising that her only has 15 minutes to get ready before he has to go pick Cameron up. He has a shower, does his hair and puts on some clothes. He grans his keys, locks the door and gets in his car to go pick Cameron up.

He gets to Camerons house 10 minutes late. When he arrives, she opens the door with an angry look on her face. Before she can say something, Chase pulls a box of chocolates and a bunch of her favourite flowers from behind him. On the chocolate box it says, "Sorry I'm Late". Cameron giggles and gives Chase a kiss. She puts the chocolates and flowers on the counter and then they leave.

They arrive at a fair and Chase takes Camerons hand and they walk in together. They go on the Mary-Go-Round, play some games, one which Chase wins her a pink teddy bear and then they go on the ferris wheel where they share a hug and a kiss.

Chase drops Cameron home and before he leaves she invites him in. They walk into her house and Cameron tells Chase, "Tonight was the best night I've had in a while, Thankyou" Chase says "You're welcome" and then they kiss and before they know it one thing leads to another.


	4. The Morning, Day and Night After

Chase wakes up and he sees Cameron lying on him so peacefully. He gets up and starts getting ready for work. A few minutes later Cameron wakes up and Chase goes over to her and says good morning. They kiss. Chase tells Cameron she better get ready for work, they have to leave in half an hour. While Cameron is getting ready, Chase makes them breakfast. They eat it in a hurry and then they go to work.

In the car they discuss whether or not they should tell anyone. They both agree to keep it on the down low until later. They both go into the hospital as if nothing has happened. Chase, Cameron and Foreman are all sitting at the table when House comes in. They discuss their latest patient, write possible cases on the board and then go off and do their many tests. Cameron is sent to do an MRI with Foreman and Chase is sent to do some blood tests. When they finish doing tests they meet back in Houses office. They discuss their results and start treating their patient. At the end of the day Chase catches up with Cameron before she leaves and asks her to go to dinner with him. She agrees and says he can pick her up at 8pm.

8 o'clock comes and Chase is walking up the stairs to Camerons. Cameron opens the door and says hi. She locks the door and they leave. ac"Where are we going" rc" To one of my favourite restraunts." They pull up at a MacDonalds and Cameron has a look on her face that shows a bit of disgust. rc" The restraunts over there" and he points to a little one on the corner of the street. Cameron sighs. 

When they go in, there is a table for two, the only one there, and it has candles and a rose on it. They sit down and order what they want. ac"You did all of this?" rc"Like I said, It's one of my favourite restraunts and I come here alot, they owed me a favour." Cameron giggles. They eat their dinner and they share a chocolate mud cake for dessert. Chase gives Cameron the rose before they leave.

Chase drops Cameron back to her place and they kiss goodnight. Chase drives home with a huge smile on his face.


	5. Slow Down, Take a Breath

Chase gets up as usual, brushes his teeth, washes his face, has a shower, gets dressed and has breakfast. While on the other side of town, Cameron is running late, her alarm doesn't go off, her hair doesn't work for her, her hot water runs out so the shower is cold, her uniform is still wet and she burns the toast. On the way to work, Chase calls Cameron to see if she wants a lift rc "hey" ac "hey" rc "i was just wondering if you needed a lift. i'm on the way" ac "no it's ok, i'm running a bit late. i'll see you there ok" rc "ok". He hangs up and continues to work.

Chase arrives early and parks next to Houses motorcycle. He walks up to the office and see's House, Wilson and Foreman already there. rc "what are you all talking about?" gh "well we were talking about a patient but now we're all talking about why you still think vests have come back in" rc (sarcastically laughs). Cameron walks in and everyone just stares at her, even Chase. She looks exactly the same way she did after that night. rc "what happened to you?" ac "um, nothing". The whole day, Cameron makes a whole point of avoiding Chase. When House tells Cameron to go give the patient an MRI, she makes up some exuse which then puts Foreman on the job. The day goes on, and Cameron continues to avoid Chase.

At 5pm Chase leaves and before he gets in his car, he sees a big dent in the back of his car. He looks around and see's some red paint on the hood of Cameron's car. ac "i'm sorry, i didn't know how you'd take it" rc "so is that why you've been ignoring me the whole day? ac "yeh, sort of" rc "sort of?" ac "ok, yes. i thought you would go crazy over it" rc "its fine, i can just take it to the car shop before work tomorrow" ac "i can give you a lift, its the least i can do" rc "thanks" ac "i'll meet you at the car shop at 8am" rc "thanks".

NEXT MORNING

Chase wakes up and gets ready. So does Cameron. Chase gets in his car and drives to the car repair shop. So does Cameron. Chase puts his car in for service and then see's Cameron. rc "hey, thanks for his" they kiss ac "well its teh least i could do, afterall, i did damage your car" they both laugh. They get in her car and head to work. During the car ride, they talk about the other day. rc "so what was with the other day?" ac "oh yeh, that day" she giggles ac "well, firstly my alarm didn't go off, then my hair wasn't working for me..." chase laughs ac "hey" rc "sorry" ac "its a girl thing, you wouldn't understand" rc "anything else?" ac "i forgot to pay the water bill so i had a cold shower, my uniform was still wet and then i burnt my toast" rc "thats not that bad" ac "yeh, but then i sorta dinted your car" rc "don't worry about it. it's being delt with". They arrive at work and when they get out of the car Chase tells Cameron to come to him, so she does. He gives her a hug and tells her everything will be fine. They kiss.

When they stop kissing, they spot Cuddy looking at them with a look of shock on her face. They realise why she is looking at them like that and then they realise, no one knows that they are dating.


	6. The Truth Must Be Told

Cameron, Chase and Cuddy are all looking at each other for a minute before someone speak. lc "you two, my office NOW!". They go to her office and sit down, Cuddy shuts the door and sits in her chair. lc "what are you thinking?" ac "um" lc "do you know how bad this could be for the hospital if you two broke up?" rc "we know, we've gone over all of that" lc "and..." ac "we said that it would never happen" lc "but what if it does" rc "if it does, and it won't, then we'll deal with it then". Cuddy dismisses them and they leave.

They walk into House's office 10 minutes late. gh "where the bloody hell where you?" rc "cuddy had to see us" gh "yeh, whatever trevor" ac "we were" gh "if you say". The whole day they act as if nothing is happening between them, they do tests together but act like normal, they have lunch together, but act like normal. It's not until House calls Chase that he acts un-normal. gh "you know you get alot of entertainment if you get here early enough" rc "what are you on about now?" House puts a video in his tv and it shows a security tape from when him and Cameron where caught kissing by Cuddy. gh "i love this type of entertainment. it's way better than listening to your iPod". Foreman walks in. ef "what's going on?" gh "oh nothing. just watching a video with kangaroo boy here" ef "what were you watching" gh "Chase and Cameron getting it on in the lobby. oh, and then Cuddy springing them. You should see there faces. here, look". House plays the video again and Foreman just starts laughing. rc "laugh all you want".

Next Wilson walks in. jw "what you watching there" gh "here, sit. bring some popcorn. tell all your neurologist friends to watch. it very entertaining". Chase leaves to go and find Cameron. He sees her with a patient. rc "can i see you for a second?" ac "sure. (to patient) i'll be back in a second". She leaves and shuts the door behind her. ac "hey, whats up" rc "they know about us" ac "what? how?" rc "house found the security tape from the lobby and showed me" ac "so, thats only house". Chase looks at her like he knows something more. ac "he's not the only one, is he?" rc "no" ac "who else knows?" rc "foreman, wilson and cuddy" ac "so basically the whole team" rc "yeh, pretty much" ac "well then theres only one thing to do" rc "what?" ac "we have to tell them" rc "ok. we can do it before everyone leaves" ac "ok".

They go back to doing what they were doing before any of the mess happened. Then it comes time for them to talk, so they call everyone and tell them to meet in House's office. ef "what was so important that you had to drag us up here? i have a patient i need to give blood test results to" ac "this won't take long" rc "we all called you here to tell you that what you saw on thee security tape is us and that we're not ashamed to admit it" ac "we like each other and if you can't deal with that..." rc "then you're gunna have to" ac "yeh". They kiss. gh "please, this is a hospital. and there are little kiddies around". They all leave and Cameron and Chase go to there cars to leave. rc "wait" ac "what?". He kisses her and she kisses him back. ac "you have no idea how good that feels when you don't have to worry about anyone knowing". Chase laughs. ac "i love you" rc "i love you too". They kiss again and then leave.


	7. Love, Tragedy, Tears and Love

Cameron wakes up, She looks at the clock, it says 8.24am. She decides to go and watch some cartoons and make coffee. Chase wakes up 1/2 hour later. rc "good morning" yawns ac "good morning". They kiss. ac "sorry if i woke you up" rc "its ok. i needed to get up anyways" ac "why'd you need to ge..." just then, the telephone rings. rc "hold that thought" he picks up the phone. rc "hello" talking on phone rc "its for you, its your dad" he gives the phone to Cameron. ac "hi dad. what do you want?" murmuring on phone ac "hang on slow down" more murmuring All of a sudden Cameron drops the phone and starts crying. rc "whats wrong" ac "its mum (sob) she's dead" Chase goes over to her and holds her in his arms. rc "do you want to go see your dad?" ac "not yet, i haven't spoken to him in years until now and the last time i saw him i said i never wanted to see him again" rc "is there anything i can do to help?" ac "can you just stay with me for a while" rc "sure" he hugs her even tighter.

ac "why did you say you had to get up early for?" rc "well i was rostered on today but i can cancel, Cuddy will understand" ac "you don't have to" rc "i know, but i want to" ac "thankyou". Chase calls Cuddy and exlpains what happened and that he can't come in to work, Cuddy gives Chase the day off. rc "done and done" ac "i love you, you know that" rc "yeh, i know" Cameron giggles, rc "i love you too". They kiss.

AFTERNOON

rc "lets go out to dinner" ac "not to be rude, but i don't really feel like going out" rc "ok then. i'll make dinner" ac "you sure?" rc "i'd love to". Chase cooks dinner and they eat it together. ac "do you want to watch a movie?" rc "sure, after i wash up" ac "i'll help". They wash the dishes together and then watch "The Others". When the movie finishes, they go to bed.

NEXT MORNING

Cameron has been awake all night thinking about the previous day. Chase wakes up. rc "hey" ac "hey" rc "what's on your mind" ac "um, nothing" rc "allison?" ac "well, i was thinking that i should probably go and see my dad" Chase looks at her with a smile on his face. ac "why are you smiling" rc "because" ac "because what?" rc "because i'm proud of you" ac "thanks". They kiss. rc "do you want me to come with you?" ac "as much as i would love you too, i think i need to do this on my own" rc "ok" ac "thanks". rc "so when are you going to go?" ac "well the funerals on friday, so i'm going to go on wednesday" rc "ok" ac "actually, you know how i said i didn't want you to come" rc "yeh" ac "would you be able to come to the funeral with me for support" rc "i can do whatever you want me to do" ac "thanks, but i think i should maybe talk to my dad by myself" rc "sure. i can fly down with you, go to the funeral and then i can leave before the wake" ac "thankyou". They kiss.


	8. I'll Be There

PLAINSBURO AIRPORT

(Announcement over head) "flight 473 to Chicago is now boarding through gate 7". ac "thats us, we better go". They pick up there bags and head for gate 7. They board the plane and sit in there seats. rc "where are we staying when we get to chicago?" ac "i still own a place there so thats where we are staying" rc "why do you own a place there?" ac "after i moved, i sort of missed my mum so i bought that place before i left and when i would go back to see my mum, thats where i would stay" rc "why didn't you just stay with your parents?" ac "i was fighting with my dad and if i stayed with my parents that would mean that i had to talk to him" rc "oh, right" ac "have i told you how much i appreciate you coming with me?" rc "hmm, only a billion times" ac "well its because i do" rc "well i want to support you" ac "i love you" rc "i love you too". They kiss and then the plane takes off.

They arrive at Chicago airport and get a taxi to Camerons house. rc "thankyou" pays taxi driver. Cameron opens the door and puts her bags down, so does Chase. ac "we're going to have to go shopping for food" rc "i can do that if you want me to" ac "we can go together" rc "how are we going to get there?" ac "i have a car in the garage" rc "you are full of suprises allison cameron" ac "it was my graduation present and i couldn't exactly take it with me". Chase laughs. They get in her car and go to the shops. When they get home, Chase cooks dinner, they have dinner and then they go to bed.

NEXT MORNING

Chase wakes up and makes breakfast. Cameron gets up and goes into the kitchen. rc "morning" ac "good morning". They kiss. rc "pancakes?" ac "coffee?" rc&ac "sure". As they're eating breakfast they talk about whats happening tomorrow. ac "the funerals being held at the cemetary near my parents house, we should leave by 10am tomorrow, it takes an hour to get there and it starts at 11.30am" rc "i can drive if you want" ac "thanks" rc "so, what do you want to do today?" ac "i don't know, maybe go visit a few friends" rc "ok" ac "you don't have to come if you don't want, it might be boring, plenty of girl talk" rc "k, actually i might go see that new movie i've been wanting to go see" ac "sounds like a plan" rc "sure does" ac "do you want to meet up afterwards and go to dinner?" rc "i thought you weren't ready to enjoy life yet" ac "well, people change, and i can't hold on to things forever" rc "so, you still want to go for dinner?" ac "sure". They finish breakfast, and go to leave. ac "i love you" cameron yells as she hops in her car. rc "i love you too" he says as he closes the door. They both go there seperate ways. Chase goes to the movie, and Cameron goes and sees her friends. Or does she?


	9. Tears Pain Love

THE FUNERAL

Chase and Cameron get out of the car. They walk towards where the funeral is being held, holding hands. Cameron spots her dad and tries not to make eye contact. ac "lets go over here" rc "k". They walk away from Camerons dad and find a seat near the back. The ceremony starts and the priest begins. p "today, we remember a wife, a mother, a sister, a daughter and a great friend" Cameron starts to cry. Chase puts his arm around her to comfort her. The priest says a few more things and then Camerons dad starts to talk. c.d. "i loved her very much. we had our differences, but we sorted them out...". From out of no where, Cameron shouts out "That's a load of bull shit." 

Everyone turns around and looks at her. ac "you didn't love her" c.d. "yes i did" ac "really?" c.d. "yes" ac "well if you loved her, you would've never abused her" c.d. "i never did that" ac "yet again, a load of bull" c.d. "allison don't you dare accuse me..." ac "oh no dad, i'm not accusing you, i'm just letting everyone here no the truth" c.d. "allison!" ac "you wanna know how mum died?" c.d. "she was hit by a car" ac "you wish" Cameron sarcastically laughs. ac "she commited suicide" Everyone just looks at cameron horrified, Chase looks at her shocked. ac "you killed her, dad" Camerons dad is now crying. ac "you're the reason i left, and now you're the reason she's DEAD!". Cameron gets up. ac "come on Robert. we're leaving." Chase gets up and they leave, get in her car and drive home.

IN THE CAR

Cameron bursts out in tears. ac "i'm sorry you had to see me do that" rc "its ok, now i know the part about you that you've been hiding" ac "i shouldn't have burst out like that. i just was fed up of the exuses" rc "i'm sure you were" ac "as soon as he said that he loved her, i wasn't going to just sit there and listen to it. i couldn't" rc "maybe, you could have your own little funeral for your mum" ac "thats the best thing i've heard today" rc "well, this way, you can say goodbye to your mum, your own way". Cameron stops crying. ac "thankyou for coming today" rc "you needed me. so i went" ac "i love you" rc "i love you too".

CAMERONS APARTMENT

Cameron and Chase get out of her car and walk into the apartment. Cameron goes into the bedroom, followed by Chase. ac "i think i'm going to have the funeral tomorrow afternoon" rc "i'm proud of you" ac "thanks" rc "are you going to go to bed or do you want me to make soomething for you?" ac "i'm going to go to bed, i'm really tired" rc "ok, i might too". They both go to bed and fall asleep.

CAMERON'S FUNERAL FOR HER MUM

Chase wakes up to find the living room covered in boxes and flowers. rc "what are you doing?" ac "trying to find a good photo of mum" rc "for today?" ac "yes" rc "and the flowers?" ac "roses were her favourite and daisies were our flower". Cameron continues with the photos. Her and Chase get dressed and then they go down to the dock.

Chase and Cameron get out of the car and take the photo and flowers with them. Cameron puts them down and she says something. ac "i'm sorry for what happened yesterday" She starts to cry. ac "goodbye mum, i''l always love you" She places the photo and the flowers in the water and she watches them flow away. Chase gives her a hug and she just holds him. She whispers "i love you".


	10. Loving You, Loving You, Tragedy

THE FUNERAL

Chase and Cameron get out of the car. They walk towards where the funeral is being held, holding hands. Cameron spots her dad and tries not to make eye contact. ac "lets go over here" rc "k". They walk away from Camerons dad and find a seat near the back. The ceremony starts and the priest begins. p "today, we remember a wife, a mother, a sister, a daughter and a great friend" Cameron starts to cry. Chase puts his arm around her to comfort her. The priest says a few more things and then Camerons dad starts to talk. c.d. "i loved her very much. we had our differences, but we sorted them out...". From out of no where, Cameron shouts out "That's a load of bull shit." 

Everyone turns around and looks at her. ac "you didn't love her" c.d. "yes i did" ac "really?" c.d. "yes" ac "well if you loved her, you would've never abused her" c.d. "i never did that" ac "yet again, a load of bull" c.d. "allison don't you dare accuse me..." ac "oh no dad, i'm not accusing you, i'm just letting everyone here no the truth" c.d. "allison!" ac "you wanna know how mum died?" c.d. "she was hit by a car" ac "you wish" Cameron sarcastically laughs. ac "she commited suicide" Everyone just looks at cameron horrified, Chase looks at her shocked. ac "you killed her, dad" Camerons dad is now crying. ac "you're the reason i left, and now you're the reason she's DEAD!". Cameron gets up. ac "come on Robert. we're leaving." Chase gets up and they leave, get in her car and drive home.

IN THE CAR

Cameron bursts out in tears. ac "i'm sorry you had to see me do that" rc "its ok, now i know the part about you that you've been hiding" ac "i shouldn't have burst out like that. i just was fed up of the exuses" rc "i'm sure you were" ac "as soon as he said that he loved her, i wasn't going to just sit there and listen to it. i couldn't" rc "maybe, you could have your own little funeral for your mum" ac "thats the best thing i've heard today" rc "well, this way, you can say goodbye to your mum, your own way". Cameron stops crying. ac "thankyou for coming today" rc "you needed me. so i went" ac "i love you" rc "i love you too".

CAMERONS APARTMENT

Cameron and Chase get out of her car and walk into the apartment. Cameron goes into the bedroom, followed by Chase. ac "i think i'm going to have the funeral tomorrow afternoon" rc "i'm proud of you" ac "thanks" rc "are you going to go to bed or do you want me to make soomething for you?" ac "i'm going to go to bed, i'm really tired" rc "ok, i might too". They both go to bed and fall asleep.

CAMERON'S FUNERAL FOR HER MUM

Chase wakes up to find the living room covered in boxes and flowers. rc "what are you doing?" ac "trying to find a good photo of mum" rc "for today?" ac "yes" rc "and the flowers?" ac "roses were her favourite and daisies were our flower". Cameron continues with the photos. Her and Chase get dressed and then they go down to the dock.

Chase and Cameron get out of the car and take the photo and flowers with them. Cameron puts them down and she says something. ac "i'm sorry for what happened yesterday" She starts to cry. ac "goodbye mum, i''l always love you" She places the photo and the flowers in the water and she watches them flow away. Chase gives her a hug and she just holds him. She whispers "i love you".


	11. Someone's Watching Over Me

**This one w****a****s written by my good friend KT.**

SOMEONE'S WATCHING OVER ME

Chase and Cameron have been home for a couple of days now and Cameron has started to recover from her mum's death. After work Cameron remembers that she spent last night at Chase's for dinner and got a lift with him to work that morning. She goes to find him coz she doesn't have a car and needs a lift home. House sees her and asks y she hasn't left yet.

ac 'I'm looking for chase' gh 'uve been going out for how long and u still call him chase?' ac 'i knew him for too long to call him Robert now…anyway wats it matter to u? have u seen him?' gh 'sure, in room 34 upstairs.' Cameron pushes past him and goes to room 34, rc 'wats up?' ac 'I need a lift home! I didn't bring mi car today…' rc 'gotcha ill b done this in about two tics ok?' Cameron waits outside and soon chase comes…rc 'ready?' ac 'sure!' They get their bags and leave

as they are driving home they talk about some things and then out of the blue a car comes speeding towards them and hits their car. ac 'OMG OMG wat was that!' rc 'hang on' he gets out and runs towards the other car. as he gets there the ppl drive off. rc 'wtf?' ac 'how stupid, they didnt even check if we were ok.' chase starts the car 'thank god it still is working!' they drive off but no longer talk as they are both too busy thinking. wen they get back to camerons house chase walks her up the steps and then cameron realises that they r actually at chases house. ac 'wats going on' rc 'that experience made me think wat mi life would b like if i didnt have u' i want u to move in with me...only if u want to i mean u dont have to i was just thinking that it might-' cameron doesnt let him continue as she has already started kissing him...after a moment she stops breaks away and sprints past him into the apartment ac 'i shot gun the comfy lounge chair!' rc laughs 'hey!' he runs inside to and picks cameron up rc 'i love u' ac 'wats not to love!' rc hits her on teh shoulder...ac 'just kidding! i love u to'


	12. Empty apartment

CAMERONS APARTMENT

Cameron looks around at the pile of boxes that lie in her apartment. She hears a knock on the door. ac "who is it?" (voice) "its chase". She opens the door and lets him in. rc "i've hired a truck, its out the front" ac "ok" rc "is everything ok?" ac "yeah, its just" rc "its just what?" ac "it feels weird" rc "we don't have to move in if you don't want to" ac "what, no, of course i do" rc "then what" ac "i've done this before, maybe its just, this is the first time i've moved out of my own apartment" rc "come here". Chase gives Cameron a hug. ac "i love you" rc "i love you too". ac "we should probably get moving" rc "yeah" ac "don't hurt your pretty little hands on the boxes". Chase laughs. They spend all day putting the boxes and furniture that couldn't fit in the boxes in the truck. Chase hops in the drivers seat and Cameron gets in the passengers. They go to Chase's house.

CHASE'S HOUSE

They pull up outside his house. Chase gets out and unlocks the hatch on the back of the van. Cameron follows. They start unpacking until everythings out of the van and in the house. ac "i have to do a 4 hour shift tonight. just leave everything where it is and i'll deal with it when i get home". Cameron looks puzzled. rc "whats wrong?" ac "i called it home" rc "and..." ac "this is my home now, with you" rc "feels good to hear it" ac "feels good to say it". Chase and Cameron kiss. ac "as much as i would love to stay, i have to unfortunately go to work" rc "do you have to?" ac "i need the extra cash. i'm saving for something" rc "what are you saving for?" ac "you'll see soon enough". She gives him a kiss on the cheek and goes to get ready for work while Chase turns on the TV, that is, if he can find it. 

PLAINSBURO HOSPITAL

Cameron arrives and walks into the office to find it completely empty. ac (to the nurse at the desk) "wheres house?" n "not on tonight" ac "foreman?" n "family emergency" ac "cuddy?" n "in a meeting" ac "wilson?" ac "with a patient" ac "so why did they need me?" n "beats me, i'm just a nurse". Cameron leaves and goes to find cuddy. ac "why was i called in if no ones here and theres no patients to look after?" lc "beats me" ac "well what am i gunna do?" lc "well, you're not needed here. go home" ac "k, thanks. actually i need to pick up something.". Cameron goes to her car and drives to her new home.

THEIR HOUSE

Cameron gets out of the car. She walks up the steps and knocks on the door. Chase answers it. ac "hey". She gives him a kiss. She walks into the living room and sees everything of hers set up. ac "what's all this?" rc "well, i didn't want you to worry about doing it" ac "aww, thats sweet. thankyou". Chase leans in to give her a kiss. ac "hold that thought" rc "what?" ac "i'll be back in a sec" rc "k" ac "close your eyes" rc "ok". Cameron runs out to the car and brings something back. ac "ok, open!" Chase opens his eyes and Cameron is holding a new guitar. rc "OMG" ac "its a thankyou present" rc "thankyou for what?" ac "letting me move in with you" rc "you didn't have to" ac "i wanted to". They kiss. rc "hang on, i have something for you. close your eyes" ac "ok" Cameron closes her eyes. ac "can i open them yet?" rc "ahh, yes". Cameron looks at Chase and he's holding two iPod nanos. ac "who's the other one for" rc "me. its a welcome present" ac "aww, thanks" rc "and, they had a deal on them". Cameron laughs and then gives Chase a kiss. ac "i love you" rc "i love you too".


	13. Guns and Roses Pt 1

CAMERON AND CHASE'S HOUSE

Cameron wakes up and notices that Chase isn't there. She looks around, but theres no sign of him. She gets up and goes to the kitchen. There's a note on the counter. She picks it up and reads the note. (note) "Morning Cam. I didn't want to wake you. you looked so peaceful. I've been called into work early. See you there. Love Chase xox". Cameron puts the note back down with a smile on her face and goes and gets ready for work. She has a shower, gets dressed, has breakfast and leaves.

PLAINSBURO HOSPITAL

Cameron parks her car next to Chase's car and gets the elevator up to the clinic. She walks into the locker room to put her things away. Chase is already in there. rc "hey" ac "hey". They kiss. ac "thanks for the note. it was very sweet of you" rc "you're welcome". They share another kiss. Chase leaves the room. Cameron opens her locker and a bunch of rose petals fall out. Under all of them is a short stemmed rose and another note. (note) "Cam. The past year has been the best. Your my colleague and my best friend. Love you always, Chase". Cameron puts all the rose petals back in her locker and puts the rose in her coat pocket. Cameron walks into the office and sees House writing on the whiteboard, Foreman typing on the laptop and Chase on the couch going over some notes. Cameron goes and sits down next to Chase on the couch. She whispers into his ear "thankyou" rc "you're welcome" ac "i love you too". They kiss. gh "oh god, not this again" rc "sorry" gh "can we please just get on with doing our patient" ac "okay". 

The hospital is nearly empty now as it is late at night. They discuss their patient, a man with a strange disease and an even more suspicious mind. They go off and do their various tests. When all the tests are finished, Chase and Foreman go and report the results to their patient. Before they finish, Cameron walks in. The patient hasn't said anything before now. p "good, you're all here" ef "what do you mean" p "so doc, whats the problem with me?" rc "uh, we found nothing" p "thats right" ac "exuse me?" p "you wouldn't found anything, because there's nothing wrong with me" ef "then why are you in a hospital and why are you wasting our time?" p "because of this". He gets out of the bed and pulls out a gun from under the blankets. He points it at them, then at the light. He shoots and hits the light to turn it out. Chase is holding Cameron as tight as he can. ef "what do you want?" p "shutup. you (he points to Chase) lock the door!" ac "don't do it Chase" p "NOW!" rc "i have to". Chase goes over, but struggles becuase Cameron has a strong hold of him, he locks the door. p "now you (points to Foreman) call the guards and tell them that they are needed in Emergency, something to distract them". Foreman does as he's told. p "now you (he points to Cameron) come here" rc "i love you". Cameron walks over to the patient crying. p "wow, ain't you a pretty doctor" rc "shutup" p "exuse me". He points the gun at him. rc "woah, no need to point a gun" p "you're only saying that coz i'm the one with the gun" ef "just calm down man" p "shut it". He points the gun at all of them. He shoots the gun again.


	14. Guns and Roses Pt 2

PLAINSBURO HOSPITAL

The gun is shot again. Then there's silence. A small light from the hall turns on and on the floor is chase clutching his arm. ac "CHASE!" cameron runs over to him but she is stopped by the patient. p "you (he grabs cameron) don't move" ac "But if i don't, he could die. he's lost alot of blood" p "so" ac "you could be charged with murder if he dies" p "fine. you (he points to foreman) help him". Foreman goes over to Chase and stops the blood with a sheet. Camerons standing in the corner cyring now. p "oh, stop your crying" ac "you'd be crying too if someone you loved was on the floor dying" p "oh shut up". The door smashes, its unlocked, open and then House walks in. p "who are you?" gh "i'm your doctor" p "good, i can shoot you too" gh "oh sure, first a kangaroo and then a cripple" p "shut up" gh "oh my god, you're the one talking so much, you should shut up" p "shut up! SHUT UP!" he shoots the gun at the ceiling. Cameron screams.

THE SECURITY OFFICE

The security men come back into the office after the false alarm. so1 "well that was a waste of our time. whoever sent us is in big trouble" so2 "wait, look at this". The security office points at a tv screen labelled 'Dr Houses office'. so1 "yeh, what am i supposed to be seeing?" so2 "you see that?" so1 "see what?" so2 "look in the corner of examination room 9" so1 "holy beep so1 on radio "all units, we have a CODE PURPLE, i repeat, we have a CODE PURPLE". The Security officers race to the clinic along with 4 other security officers from other floors.

EXAMINATION ROOM 9

Chase's face is white, Foreman is looking after Chase as best as he can, House is standing and Cameron is crying in the corner. gh "how long are you gunna hold us here? there are some patients that might need attending to in the morning" p "no ones coming in or going out of this building" gh "oh, i wouldn't be so sure about that" p "what are u on about now cripple" gh "oh i may be crippled, but i certainly ain't stupid" p "what?" gh "you may have shot this camera out, but if you look over there (he points to his office) you'll see a little red light flashing and a camera looking this way. medicine wasn't the only thing I learnt in college" p "you s.o.b." gh "actually my mother was a dog". As soon as House says those words, the security men and a few police officers surround the room. po1 "we have you surrounded, drop your weapon or we will shoot". The patient drops the weapon. A few of the police go into the room and handcuff the patient and take him away. gh "thank god thats over. now i can get back to treating my patients" Cameron looks at him. gh "alright, i'll start with this one (he points to chase) get him to an O.R." Foreman puts him on a bed an wheels him to an O.R. Cameron is pushing the bed with one hand, and holding Chase's with the other.


	15. Guns and Roses Pt 3

THE O.R.

Foreman is trying to remove the bullet, House is putting bags of blood on the hanger to be put back into Chase's body due to the amount lost and Cameron is holding Chase's hand. ef "got it". Foreman removes the bullet and places it on a tray. ac "how much blood is there left to put back in?" gh "that's the last bag". House removes the tube connecting the bag to Chase. gh "get him into examination room 5. Cameron and Foreman wheel him out of the O.R. and into the room. ac "you can go. i'm going to stay until he wakes up" ef "ok". Foreman walks towards the door. ac "foreman" ef "yeh" ac "thanks for your help tonight. you saved his life" ef "don't worry about it, i was just doing my job". Foreman leaves the room.

EXAMINATION ROOM 5

Hours and hours have gone by and Chase hasn't woken up. Cameron has fallen asleep by now, but she is soon waken by something touching her hand. She wakes up and sees Chase holding her hand. ac "hey, you're awake" rc "what happened? how long have i been out of it?" ac "you were shot in the arm about 7 hours ago" rc "oh yeh" ac "but thanks to foreman, you're awake" rc "remind me to thank him". Cameron starts crying. rc "hey, it's ok, i'm here now" ac "i thought i was going to lose you" rc "you weren't. i would never leave you. i love you too much" ac "but seeing you there, on the floor, motionless, it scared me" rc "i know" ac "i couldn't bear to lose you, not now, not ever" rc "i wouldn't want to lose you either" ac "i love you" rc "i love you too". They kiss. 

HOUSE'S OFFICE

House is sitting at his desk on the computer and Foreman is typing on his laptop. Cameron walks in. ac "Chase is awake". House stops what he was doing and leaves the room. Foreman looks at her. ef "did he say anything?" ac "he told me, to thank you" ef "i should probably go see him. Foreman leaves and Cameron sits on the couch and looks at the security camera. House walks back in. ac "i want to thank you" gh "for what?" ac "i know you can be a complete ass, but you actually saved more than one life" gh "oh, you're talking about the security camera thing, right?" Cameron nods. ac "how'd you know" gh "well, any dumby can tell somethings wrong when they hear a gun shot" ac "how did you move the camera" gh "i suspected something was wrong with that patient before you went in and so I called an electronic guy from the security department downstairs" ac "so he was in here fixing the camera when Chase got shot" gh "basically, yeh" ac "and even though you heard a gun shot you didn't call security" gh "i did but there was no answer" ac "so you went in there, risking your own life" gh "chyeah" ac "well, thankyou". Cameron leaves the office and goes back to Chase's room.


	16. Guns and Roses Pt 4

EXAMINATION ROOM 5

Chase is awake and he is talking to Foreman. Chase see's Cameron coming in. rc "ah, you mind leaving us alone for a few moments" ef "sure, but no gross stuff" rc "k". Foreman leaves. ac "hey" rc "hey" They kiss. rc "so, Foreman told me I'd be fine and I can leave this afternoon if I wanted to" ac "you sure that's the best thing to do? I mean, you did just get shot" rc "i know, but I want to be home with you" ac "ok, i'll go fill out the paperwork" rc "thanks". Cameron leaves.

HALF AN HOUR LATER - EXAMINATION ROOM 5

Cameron goes back into Chase's room and starts packing his things. ac "the paperwork is completed and as soon as I get a few things and you get changed, we can go" rc "thanks. am I able to go and get a few things from my locker" ac "sure" Cameron removes all the things attached to hima dn Chase gets out of the bed and goes and collects his stuff. Five minutes later, Chase comes in dressed and ready to go. rc "lets go home" ac "i'm driving". They walk to the elevator, go to the basement, hop in their car and go home.

THEIR HOUSE 

Chase and Cameron get out of the car and walk up to their house. Cameron unlocks the door and they Chase goes and sits on the couch. rc "come sit down with me". Cameron sits on the couch with Chase and puts his arm around her. rc "ouch" ac "ooh, sorry" rc "thats ok. its better now its around you". Cameron giggles. rc "cam, today I thought that something would happen to one of us and that was the worst feeling" ac "well, something did happen to one of us so your gut feeling was right" rc "i know, but I meant that, something was going to happen to one of us and that someone would die" ac "me too" rc "i didn't want to lose you" ac "i didn't want to lose you either" rc "seeing what happened today, made me realise how important you are to me and how much I love you" ac "me too" rc "and thats why". Chase gets off the couch and stands in front of Cameron and gets on one knee. rc "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" ac "Oh My God" rc "allison, will you marry me?" ac "yes! YES!". Chase pulls out a very nice diamond ring and puts it on her finger. ac "i love you robert chase" rc "i love you too, soon to be mrs robert chase". They kiss and hug each other.


End file.
